


boleo (Chinese translation)

by claireqp



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireqp/pseuds/claireqp
Summary: Boleo：探戈动作，以突然转向的方式获得精彩效果





	boleo (Chinese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionsenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsenpai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [boleo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628151) by [lionsenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsenpai/pseuds/lionsenpai). 



> 本文紧跟在《巫师3》游戏的“Bad Romance|孤狼”事件后，特莉丝和叶奈法联手用计把杰洛特给耍了，这之间特莉丝和叶奈法有一个吻

炉火很远，但依然把酒瓶烤得有些温热。酒也是好酒，每一口下去，余韵都能在嘴里萦绕良久。那味道不禁让人回想起史凯利杰的冬季，回想起那些寒冷的日子、那个和她一起缩在厚厚的毛皮下取暖的人。

杰洛特就很喜欢这种酒，在那时，他会一瓶又一瓶地买回来放水里热着。锅就架在炉火边上，是刚刚能挨到火苗的距离，这样等他们终于从被窝里爬出来时，酒还会是热的。杰洛特总懒得穿衣，他会光着身子拿一瓶给特莉丝，打趣说她的脚趾都冻得要结冰了。于是她会坐在炉火边上，抱着自己缩成一团，把脚塞到杰洛特的腿下取暖。

“不知他现在怎么样了。”特莉丝把玩着手里的酒杯。她换了个更舒服的坐姿，把腿翘起来放在了桌上，桌子是她和叶奈法在笑够了后从房里搬到阳台的。

在她和叶奈法慢条斯理穿衣服那会儿，杰洛特的表情实在是精彩，以致于她们刚拿着酒出门，特莉丝便笑得前仰后合。连叶奈法都在笑，徒劳地用手捂着嘴。虽然她没像特莉丝这样笑出了眼泪，但在回房间的一路上，走道里都回荡着她们宣告胜利的声音。如果再狠心点儿，特莉丝可能会让杰洛特一整晚都不得不听着她们庆祝。但他们的房间隔得太远，而且等她和叶奈法在沙发上坐定后，随着酒和话语一起渐少，到最后笑容也渐渐消失了踪影。

城里的夜市开放了，沙发的位置能让她们将广场上的夜生活一览无余。但叶奈法一直盯着自己的酒杯，她过了会儿才慢慢回答，“嗯……在欲火焚身吧。”

“他活该。”特莉丝举起酒杯送到嘴边。每一口下去都会带来更多回忆，其滋味狠狠灼烧着她的喉咙，但这里也没有任何可供分心的替代选项，“他得庆幸自己成了猎魔人，要比做只蛤蟆有用一点。”

“噢，希里会觉得那样比较有趣，”叶奈法终于从她的酒杯上抬起了头，她眼里还带着阴霾，但神色终于没那么冷了，“没想到你这么记仇，或者说，如此囿于成见。”

“又不会一直这样，”特莉丝反驳道，“够用就行。”

“等都结束了，或许我们还有机会再试试这个主意，我敢说，到那时他还会活该上当。”

没错，他会的。特莉丝心里一紧，痛苦开始蠢蠢欲动。但在被那样的情绪占领之前，她抬手灌了自己一口酒，思绪便又盖上了一层薄雾，只透出一点点酸涩。

她又给自己倒了一杯。瓶里剩下的液体已少得惊人，她开始盘算着去楼下的吧台再叫上几瓶。酒精能维持现状，让情绪不至于太过激烈。两人长久的沉默里充斥着回忆和伤痛，但至少是在今晚，特莉丝更情愿忘记它们。这个夜晚应属于胜利、属于她们。

她和叶奈法间的关系总会因杰洛特而染上些不愉快的色彩，即使她们认识的时间远早于他。当这个有着结实肩膀、喜欢不停说冷笑话的猎魔人走入她们的生活时，她们早已熟知彼此。但那些长久时日和女术士集会所建立起来的情谊已因杰洛特而破裂，她们后来的交流都几乎只与他相关。这该死的男人。

可能是因为说话会比沉浸于回忆要好，也可能只是因为这个原因，特莉丝开了口，“下次我们得换个方式，不然他不会上钩。”

“那是当然。”叶奈法伸手拿过特莉丝手里的酒瓶，把剩下的液体倒入自己的杯子，“如果他明天怒气冲冲找上门来我都不会惊讶，我怀疑他不会再轻信我们任何一人了，说得再好听也没用。”

特莉丝哼了声，开口反驳，“你第二次说‘一起’的时候，他就已经完全被牵着鼻子走了。我敢打赌，就算不拷住他，在那个吻之后他什么都会答应。我觉得他完全没发觉其实我也没料到。”

出乎意料之下，她在那时变得有些笨拙，还保持着先前的姿势，一手扶着叶奈法的手肘、一手放在杰洛特的膝盖上。但叶奈法那双正吻着她的唇既温柔又足够执着，都在提醒她应该做出友好回应。那之后，杰洛特看向她们的眼神里满是欲望，特莉丝花了好大功夫才找回神智，冷眼看他得到报应。

叶奈法耸了耸肩，看起来相当惬意，“在当时看来，那样做比较合乎时宜。”

“很有用，这毫无疑问，我不是要埋怨什么——只是觉得有些出乎意料。”

“你是说我们的计划？还是那个吻？”叶奈法再次转过头看着她。但和原来不同的是，她的嘴角向上带了点弧度——她在笑，而特莉丝已经记不清自己上一次惹叶奈法发笑是什么时候的事了，这笑里不带嘲讽和愤怒，而特莉丝也希望和她们先前的小争吵无关。

很久以前，早在认识叶奈法之前特莉丝就听过她的名声——那个带着丁香与醋栗味道的女术士，黑貂皮做的衣服上披着的是死亡本身。她也确实名副其实。在那些会议和宴会上，特莉丝常发现自己的目光落在那位女术士身上。人们提起她时，总说她生于渡鸦、或曾殁于其手。比起它们赋予她的美貌，她的术法则更为惊人。没人可以否认叶奈法有多引人注目。

但那点心思早便随时间和琐事被搁置一旁。在更后来一些的时日里，她们两人间剩下的只有冷漠和尖刻，特莉丝更不会在那时期待叶奈法能有点儿幽默感。

“两者都有，其他也一样。”她没有直接回答叶奈法的问题，“所有事都和我想象的不太一样。甚至狂猎都算不上太糟，我简直不敢相信我会因为一个男人失眠。”

叶奈法耸耸肩，“我觉得今晚失眠的人会是他。”她放下酒杯，在沙发上换了个姿势，把一条腿盘在身下，“如果他今晚睡得还不错，我会给他召个使魔，保证他日后洗澡都不得安生。”

特莉丝见识过叶奈法那些丑陋的使魔，她想象了一下它们爬进杰洛特浴盆里的样子，那画面让她差点把嘴里的酒喷出来。她赶紧把酒杯放在一旁，被呛得发出了一声十分不体面的鼻音，最后勉强把酒咽了下去。 _邪恶的叶奈法_ ，她捂着嘴笑起来。

“你得教教我这招，”特莉丝一点没掩饰自己的开心，转头去看叶奈法，“或许得等这些都结束了之后再说，如果那会儿你没忙着给恩米尔大帝效忠的话。”

叶奈法的脸被酒精染上了红晕，和她的距离比一开始近了不少，这让特莉丝模糊觉得一切都仿佛回到了正轨。暖意渐渐从胸口泛上了颈部，连鼻尖都是热的。她们曾经那样亲密——现在大可以重新找回那段时光。

叶奈法用手指理了下自己的头发，“他已经发挥了他的作用。别忘了，集会现在总算安全了。”

叶奈法的语气里永远不乏自傲，而她也完全有这个资本。和恩希尔打交道绝非易事，单单只是想到那个人男人都让特莉丝觉得反胃。但叶奈法却能扮演好下属的角色，从豺狼虎豹般的大帝那里争来了特赦。换做特莉丝，她可能会选择更直接的方式，也很大可能不会成功。

“是的，这是我们欠你的，”特莉丝伸出手，轻轻盖在叶奈法的手上，“我不会让任何人忘记你的功劳。” 这感觉是那么的自然，又太过久违。现在，她们只是叶奈法和特莉丝而已，之间的隔阂被拷在了某张床上，明早才会有人发现他。“换我就绝对做不到。”

叶奈法扫了眼她们的手，然后抬眼看了过来。她像在考虑什么，过了会儿才开口，嘴角上扬的角度很明显，“这没什么好烦的。集会虽不是什么人人喊打的过街老鼠了，但你大可以再找个崇高事业为之献身。”

“你是说，再找个什么山丘①来牺牲一下吗？”特莉丝咧嘴笑了。

[注①：山丘可能指代1)索登山Hill of Soden，南北第一次战争的转折点，特莉丝曾被认为在这里战死；2)利维亚之山Hill of Rivia，利维亚发生的人类对非人类的大屠杀，特莉丝在某个垃圾/尸体堆成的山上释放了著名的梅丽葛德之霜雹咒扭转局面。]

“是这样没错，”叶奈法的脸近在咫尺，被炉火烤得很暖，从她脸上传来的热度清晰可辨，“你在这方面是老手了。”

“你也没好到哪儿去。”特莉丝沉声反驳。她们靠得很近，看起来和那些相互咬耳朵八卦的小女孩一个样。“我听说你在找希里的时候活生生把自己做成了给狂猎的诱饵。”

“不然呢？”叶奈法翻了个白眼，但没有后退，“我想给我们那些出色的决定敬杯酒，但话说回来，我们没酒了。”

去楼下叫瓶酒上来或许能给她们一个追忆往昔的理由，或许也能让她们再次笑得上气不接下气，但特莉丝觉得没这必要。她们都放松了下来，对话变得流畅而自然。两人你来我往的玩笑话让那股熟悉的感觉越来越浓。

继续喝下去只会提醒特莉丝那些她更情愿忘记的事，而当被叶奈法的香水味牢牢笼罩时，她很难想起杰洛特以及他带来的那些伤痛。她的一呼一吸间都是叶奈法那微张的嘴唇里带出的气息，随着时间一分一秒过去，她的心跳变得越来越快，但她们像都被定格在了原地，没人后退。叶奈法那双紫色的眼睛微眯着，似乎懒得专注于一点，视线轻轻滑过特莉丝的唇，然后落在她颈间的线条上。

特莉丝用力咽了咽喉咙。她本想说，在一开始那沉重又长久的沉默过去后，她们那些轻松的对话有多么令她欣喜。但突然间，已到唇边的话便突然找不到合适的句子。

叶奈法的手在她下面动了动，而特莉丝莫名害怕起来，害怕叶奈法会抽回手、害怕这一刻会在她来得及抓住前便溜走。她需要说点什么，在那么长的时光过后，她需要承认这一刻比她想象过的样子要美好太多。

但她没能说出来，于是她将两人间剩下的那点距离缩短为零。她吻了叶奈法。

她没有遇到想象中的抵抗。叶奈法在猝不及防间也没有退缩，反而用鼓励回应着唇上轻柔的压力。她们的节奏缓慢、谨慎，像一次不温不火的试水，但依然让特莉丝觉得头晕目眩，而她深知这并非因为酒精。

当她们分开后，特莉丝并没有立刻睁眼。她笑着在晕眩间长长呼出一口气，以她对叶奈法的了解，若这位女术士没打算回应，她会表达得相当明显。

但这依然阻止不了不安，于是她说出了她脑海里的第一个句子，“刚才真的……非同寻常。”

叶奈法发出了一声听起来很像揶揄的笑，炽热的气息喷了特莉丝一脸。心里既希冀又害怕，她试着睁开了眼——叶奈法像被什么逗乐了，脸色泛着潮红，迷离的眼神中藏着的东西让特莉丝的心疯狂跳动起来，满心都是释然和情愫。

“你可真会说话，不是吗？”

“还真不会。”特莉丝的嘴角不禁用力上扬。

“还算有自知之明。”叶奈法把手翻了过来，用手指描绘特莉丝掌心的纹路，流连了许久后，十指交叉握住了她的手。然后叶奈法躺了回去靠在沙发上，用手把一缕头发别到耳后。她现在看起来相当愉悦自在，“有你在身边真好②，特莉丝。”

特莉丝也躺了回去，和叶奈法并肩坐着。“有你在也是，叶。”

**Author's Note:**

> Triss and Yennefer had both saved each other's life in the original novel. I was literally screaming when I had the bad romance ending in the Witcher 3. Then I came across Boleo by lionsenpai. It's just perfect. I just had to translate this. Huge thanks to lionsenpai for allowing me to do this.


End file.
